


A Tasty Breakfast

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius loves Albus's creativity in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tasty Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ass_carnival on LJ.

Scorpius woke to the smell of fresh coffee, the warm rays of the morning sun caressing his face. He moaned sleepily and pulled the pillow over his head, intent on going back to sleep. It was way too early to get up and have breakfast. He heard Albus chuckle beside him and sighed, rolling over to look at his boyfriend.

“Morning, sunshine,” Albus chirped too cheerfully for Scorpius’ taste, popping a strawberry into his mouth and grinning. Scorpius huffed and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Albus laughed and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder. “You’re so cute in the mornings, have I ever told you that?”

Scorpius sighed and gave him a weak glare over his shoulder before his face softened and he kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “Morning,” he muttered, his voice hoarse with sleep. “I didn’t sleep too well and the thought of having breakfast now makes me want to throw up.”

Albus arched an elegant, black eyebrow and handed him a chocolate donut. “Have a donut at least,” he offered. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I won’t let you out of the house if you haven’t eaten at least something.”

Scorpius groaned and flopped the donut back onto the tray on Albus’ lap. “Please, no lectures this early in the morning,” he pleaded, slumping back against the pillow and closing his eyes.

“This early? It’s eleven o’clock,” Albus told him, still extremely amused by his grumpy boyfriend. It was adorable.

“Whatever,” Scorpius muttered. They were silent for a moment until Scorpius cracked an eye open to find the other boy looking at him. “So, what are your plans for today?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Albus said, shrugging and taking a bite of another strawberry. He sucked on it, his eyes fluttering for a brief moment as he hummed in enjoyment. Scorpius found himself staring at his boyfriend’s lips, watching the tongue flick out to lick at a drop of strawberry juice that was now trickling down Albus’ chin. He watched it roll down his boyfriend’s neck and finally stop at the slight hollow between Albus’ collarbones.

Scorpius swallowed hard, his cock coming to life under the covers. “We could grab our speedos and head to the beach. You know, run through the sprinklers on our way there, get some cool drinks and then spend the rest of the day building sandcastles.” Albus rolled his eyes and grinned. “Seriously, what have we been doing for the past two weeks here? Do you think today will be any different? We’ll go to the beach, tan a little and swim. The usual.”

Scorpius shook his head and tore his eyes away from his boyfriend and tried to will his erection down. “Sure,” he said. “Sounds fine. I’ll just sit under the parasol while you get all tan and sexy while I’ll just stay white and cheesy. Or get suburn. Lovely prospects.”

“Aww,” Albus cooed, and Scorpius could _hear_ the grin on the other boy’s face. “I like your pale complexion. You’re beautiful, no matter what you say. And you won’t get sunburn. I’ll cream your back before we go.”

“Do you have to make everything sound kinky?” Scorpius asked, rolling his eyes.

“Yep. You know me,” Albus said, chuckling and started to devour another donut. “We could also huddle together under the sun umbrella and make out. Shock people by not keeping our fingers to ourselves.”

Scorpius grinned, arching an eyebrow. “Now _that_ sounds much more promising.” He grinned and closed his eyes again, yawning. He frowned when Albus was silent for what was for him a very uncharacteristically long time. Albus was never quiet.

He opened his eyes and looked at Al who was staring thoughtfully at the slightly tented sheets over Scorpius’ body. Scorpius blushed a little and watched him lick the melted chocolate from the donut off his fingers, and groaned when his erection jumped a little. Albus always made even the most ordinary things look so damn sexy.

Albus suddenly grinned, his eyes shining with wicked glee. “Oh no,” Scorpius said, frowning. “What insane plan are you working on now? I know that look. You always get it when you have one of your crazy ideas.”

“A plan? Do I look like someone with a plan? And what crazy ideas are you talking about? I swear I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Albus asked innocently but still couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “I just realized that I want some more breakfast.” With those words he pulled the sheets back to reveal Scorpius’ prominent erection, sat up on his knees and placed the tray on the bed. Scorpius stared at him for a moment, then understood and his cock gave a little twitch. He licked his lips and watched the positively wicked expression on Albus’ face as he climbed between Scorpius’ legs. Al’s fingertips were drawing swirly patterns on the insides of Scorpius’ thighs, making him shiver as he gave him that damn hot look he always had when they were about to have sex.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Albus purred, arching an eyebrow. Scorpius found himself at a loss for words, like every time Albus had that look in his eyes. He was going to ravish him and Scorpius wouldn’t do a thing to stop him.

Albus smirked, his eyes flicking to the tray with the food. The idea was brilliant and he hoped that Scorpius would enjoy it as much as Albus certainly would.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss below Scorpius’ bellybutton and kissed his way down the soft trail of hair that led to his boyfriend’s cock. His eyes were fixed on Scorpius’ face and when he saw the other boy close his eyes and lean his head back, expecting Albus’ mouth around his cock any minute now, Albus reached out to the tray and grabbed a donut.

He gently blew over Scorpius’ cock, making him shiver and let out a gasp. He smirked and watched Scorpius’ face intently as he slowly slid the donut down Scorpius’ cock. Scorpius’ brows furrowed into a frown and he opened his eyes, probably realizing that this was not Albus’ mouth, nor his hand. Albus watched his boyfriend’s eyes widen when he saw the donut around his cock, and his mouth form a surprised ‘oh’.

Albus looked down at his work and snickered. It looked funny and a little ridiculous, but at the same time he knew he had never seen anything this delicious. He gave Scorpius, who was still looking at him with an expression that suggested he didn’t know whether to be shocked or pleased, a wink and licked his lips.

He moved the donut up the shaft, so that it was in the middle of it, then leaned forward and placed gentle kisses to the base of the erection, licking and nipping almost hesitantly. He kissed his way upwards, ignoring the donut for a moment and licked the head of Scorpius's cock instead, making the other boy moan and throw his head back in pleasure. He loved giving head to Scorpius. It always elicited the most enticing sounds from those beautiful, full lips, and Albus would never get enough of it.

Apart from that, he was also in love with his boyfriend’s cock. Scorpius had the most beautiful member Albus had ever seen. It was long and thick and pale, and Albus loved spending his time ravishing it and making the other boy squirm.

When he was done exploring the tip with his tongue, he moved down a little and bit a piece off the donut, grinning up at him. "Tasty," he decided, chuckling. Scorpius rolled his eyes but grinned too. “I bet,” he said dryly. “Why don’t you shut your pretty mouth and see what other uses you can find for it?”

Albus grinned. “Eager much?” he asked before leaning forward to take another bite of the chocolate donut. He watched with amusement as the chocolate melted against Scorpius’ hot cock, and it made his mouth water. But as eager as he was, himself, he wanted to make this last, tease Scorpius until he screamed and begged. Which wouldn’t be too hard, probably. Scorpius huffed impatiently and spread his legs a little more to give his boyfriend better access.

“What are you waiting for?” he asked in exasperation. “Just… eat me. Please.” Albus threw his head back and laughed, arching an eyebrow. Scorpius grinned back and gave him a pleading look. “Please?”

Albus nodded and teasingly nipped at Scorpius's cock again without really giving him any stimulation. He breathed over it, knowing how much Scorpius hated being teased. But he would thank him in the end because Albus wanted to make this an experience to remember.

He pushed himself up on his arms and leaned forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a heated kiss. Scorpius answered it eagerly, his hands reaching up to wrap around the other boy’s neck, but Albus batted them away. “This is all about you, love,” he said. “Now let me suck you off.”

He kissed Scorpius’ neck and collarbone hastily and bit and scratched at Scorpius's skin, grazing his teeth over the nipple before pressing his tongue down on it and placing a love bite right under it. He licked his way downwards, burying his face in the soft, pale stomach before nuzzling the other boy's pubes and then showering teasing kisses all around his cock. He licked the spot where Scorpius's thigh became his groin before taking another large bite of the donut.

He sat back, looking down at him imperiously as he chewed the donut and after he'd swallowed, he bent forward, closing his lips around the tip of Scorpius's penis, sucking hard at it. He was surprised to note that the mixture of his boyfriend's pre-come plus the chocolate donut was indeed very delicious -- and arousing. He pressed his tongue against the head of Scorpius's cock, giving it one last suck before pulling back again and slowly eating the rest of the donut off of Scorpius.

Scorpius was moaning and squirming, his cock twitching at the soft brushes of Albus’ lips against the heated flesh. When he'd eaten all of it, Albus looked at the liquid traces of chocolate on it and licked his lips hungrily, giving Scorpius a grin before diving again and gently nibbling up the other boy's length. He trailed his tongue over the chocolate, humming contentedly at the orgasmic taste. He grinned at the pun, thinking that the real orgasmic taste would _come_ soon. He snickered, earning another impatient huff from Scorpius.

"Oh Scorpiusss," he purred, when the other boy's hips jerked up of their own accord, and made sure to stress the ‘s’ as it made Scorpius’ cock twitch so lovely. "So impatient, love." He smirked and gave the other boy a wink before giving his boyfriend's cock a lick up its length. "I'm going to devour you now. I want you panting and moaning and squirming underneath me, screaming my name," he said in a low seductive voice before leaning forward and wrapping his mouth around his boyfriend's dick, taking him in as far as he could.

He relaxed his throat, trying not to gag before he started sucking and bobbing his head up and down. His fingers trailed gently over the other boy's legs before he increased the pressure and scratched to the point of leaving faint pink lines.

He kept sucking him hard, occasionally pressing his tongue against the sensitive underside or caressing the slit. He fondled his lover's balls, pulling them gently and teased the cleft of his arse, just at the beginning, without actually going as far as to touch his entrance. He carefully grazed his teeth over Scorpius’ shaft and hummed softly, pressing the other boy's hips down to keep him from thrusting up.

And he was enjoying himself immensely. So was Scorpius apparently, for that matter. He was writhing and panting, throwing his head from side to side in ecstasy. “Oh… Oh Al, yeah… Please… Fuck, I’m gonna… Al, I’m gonna…”

Albus pulled back just a little and moaned when he felt Scorpius explode his mouth. He wrapped two fingers around the base of his boyfriend’s cock, stroking, milking him until he’d caught all of the other boy’s come with his tongue. He swallowed and pulled back, looking down at Scorpius’ cock. There still was some chocolate -- and come -- on it, and Albus promptly leaned forward to lick it up.

It tasted heavenly, the mix of the sour, slightly bitter come with the sweetness of the chocolate… It was very delicious and Albus’ erection was almost aching by the time he finished cleaning Scorpius.

“Well, this was indeed a very tasty breakfast,” Albus murmured and grinned as he kissed his way up his boyfriend’s body before sharing the taste with him. “Mmmhhhh.”

Scorpius was still panting and had to break the kiss to gasp for air. He had never experienced anything comparable, could not imagine having a more creative boyfriend than Albus. He surprised him every time with something new and perverted and Scorpius loved it. Loved him.

“Merlin, Al,” he breathed, looking up at him, gently cupping his cheek. “Was this one of your secret fantasies come true? We’ve never done anything this silly and kinky before. Whips, handcuffs, blindfolds, yes, but a donut? God, I love you.”

Albus grinned triumphantly, proud that his plan had worked and he had made Scorpius fall a tiny bit more in love with him. “I love you too, baby,” he said, kissing the other boy’s nose fondly.

“Seriously,” Scorpius said, grinning. “Where do you get those insane ideas?” Albus shrugged and Scorpius shook his head. He looked down to Albus’ straining erection appreciatively and rolled them over, pushing Albus on his back and straddling him. “My turn,” he said and looked over at the tray with their breakfast. He frowned, and smiled thoughtfully.

“Now, I wonder how we could use those strawberries…”


End file.
